Fire and Ice
by Nyx's chosen girl of Vampires
Summary: this is a lemon between Sesshomaru and my oc Yumechii this is a oneshot unless my reviewers want otherwise!


Hey! Sorry to all my wonderful readers for not updating or putting u any new stories. Well hopefully this will be a treat for you. My first real lemon. I hope you enjoy, and plz r&r.

Fire and Ice

Alone I sit waiting.

My heart and soul is cold and uncaring,

A never-ending pit of darkness fills the empty shell of my body which holds my spirit prisoner.

Ice.

I feel the numbness of its unbearable cold.

My being, tied immobile by the ropes and chains of death, feels the bite of metal and twine drawing cuts across my flesh.

I sit here, watching the shadows move stealthily like a cat.

I feel no fear.

It is fate that I be the sacrifice.

Then I saw him.

His face seemed like it was sculpted by gods.

I stared as he crouched before me.

"My, what a beautiful sacrifice has been given to me."

Beautiful?

I thought.

Me?

Beautiful?

I had no beauty.

I had no talent.

But all thought was lost when he cupped my chin in his hand.

"And what might be the name of thy beauty at my mercy?"

Don't answer the Devil's call.

"Yumechii."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful maiden."

Fire

The red hot heat surging through my body as he bent down further and kissed me, untying the ropes as he did so.

Picking me up in his arms I asked.

"Who are you? Why am I beautiful to you and no other?"

"I am Sesshomaru, the Lord of the Western Lands."

He replied, giving me a look that made me wriggle underneath it in his arms.

It was then that I realized he had carried me into a cave.

It was dark, but as we went further I saw a dim light.

It was hard to see the details with the lack of light and my poor human sight.

Once my eyes adjusted, I saw a hot spring on one end of the cavern, and on the side closest to us was a pile of furs covered in the finest deep crimson silk sheets I had ever seen.

The way the light reflected off of them made it look like blood.

I wasn't surprised by this his name is "killing perfection" and he was a lord, so of course he would only have the finest.

Unfortunately, I should have been afraid, but was turned on instead.

Being as busy as I was trying to rid my mind of bad thoughts, I had not heard the rustle of clothes behind me.

By the time I did notice, it was too late.

I turned to see the infamous Lord Sesshomaru bare as the day he was born.

'OMG. He's NAKED!' was my only thought as I stared at his exposed body.

Apparently my jaw was on the ground because he looked at me and said "You do know that it is very impolite to gape at a person higher in rank than you are."

Unfortunately for me being a woman his deep smooth baritone of a voice made me weak at the knees and aroused me.

"Damn these feminine hormones." I mumbled, shivering slightly at such feelings I had never felt before.

Well, let's just say that was a bad idea, because as soon as I did, he used his demonic speed to be directly in front of me.

"Undress." He stated simply, as if he did this all the time.

"Excuse me?" I asked probably looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"This Sesshomaru does not repeat himself woman. Now do as your told or this Sesshomaru will do it for you." He said with a dangerous look in his eye.

"Don't think so basturd. You can find some other woman to fuck" I said with defiance, "Better yet go fuck some guy!"

"Big mistake Yumechii."

'OMG I'm dead.' Was my last thought before I was slammed into the wall with my clothes lying everywhere shredded.

"Now, if you will be a good bitch, I will be gentle" he said dropping the third person, "Or if you don't. Let's just say, _you_ won't enjoy this. Now, take your pick."

'Noooooooooooo! I don't want to lose my virginity!' I screamed in my head. I wanted to speak to him, to get out of this but all that came out was a pathetic whimper.

"I know why you're scared, it's because you are a virgin. I do not wish to hurt you so please, calm down, relax, and just feel what I do to you."

I stared into his eyes and was surprised to see the warmth in them, and caring.

He truly didn't want to harm me.

It was confusing.

I mean this is _the Lord_ Sesshomaru.

The ice-prick of the Western territories that hates humans.

"Why me? Why choose an ugly worthless human?" I asked believing that he only wanted me for a one night stand.

"DON'T!" he yelled but saw my scared expression and continued softly, "Don't you dare say that you are ugly and worthless. The reason why I chose you is because you are strong, you don't let people put you down. I respect that. And if this is not what you want," he gestured towards his body, "then I will let you go." (blush so sweet with sesshy-sama saying that. ^_^)

I stared at him in disbelief and was surprised when the words flew out of my mouth without me thinking about them. "I will stay with you Sesshomaru."

"Thank you Yumechii. Now relax and just feel." He said eyeing my body. "Beautiful."

**Lemon begins**

He slowly lowered his hand to my left breast giving it a light squeeze.

I couldn't help but moan at the feeling.

"Hn. You enjoy this don't you?"

All I could do was nod my head and moan again as his mouth went to my other breast that was aching due to the lack of attention.

He licked and nipped at the dark flesh surrounding my nipple. The dog was teasing me!

I was about to tell him to stop teasing when he put it in his mouth.

It. Was. Heaven.

He kept switching between biting and swirling his tong around the little mound of flesh.

Then his other hand roamed over my body, raking his claws over my skin.

It traveled lower to the dip above my most private of areas and stopped for a second then moved to my thighs.

Before I knew what he was doing, he picked me up and placed me on the furs, switching his hand and mouth, while his other hand traveled up from my knee to my inner thigh slowly spreading my legs. Finally his hand reached the junction of my legs and his fingers played around with the thick curly hair that covered my most intimate flesh.

"Your wet my tenshi. Do you long for this Sesshomaru?" he mumbled into my breast as his fingers slipped between my moistened lips to stroke the sensitive nub that resided there.

"Yes! Oh, God! Yes!" I screamed, as he chuckled at my reaction.

I could not believe how he was making me feel.

His fingers finally quit stroking my clit, much to my annoyance, only to be replaced by his roughly calloused thumb, adding even more friction. It felt sooo good.

Then he slowly probed my entrance with his index finger, getting it moist with my jucies, then he pushed it into my core, only to pull it out and push it in again.

I was dumbfounded by the pleasure I was receiving. "Oh, God. Sesshomaru, faster." I said between moans.

He complied adding a second then a third finger, pumping faster as he did so, all the while stroking my clit. That's when I felt it, like a coil that was getting ready to spring, along with heat.

I kept tightening and tightening as Sesshomaru went faster.

Then suddenly he put more pressure on my clit and hit that sweet spot making me shatter into a million pieces. He still kept up his pace as I experienced my first orgasm.

Finally, Sesshomaru released my nipple with a barely audible "pop" and looked at me.

"Yumechii. Are you sure you want to do this? If you don't I'll stop." He said looking uncertain but determined.

"Please, Sesshy-kun. I need you." I said as he looked bewildered at his nick name(wouldn't you), but he shrugged it off and positioned himself at my entrance.

"This will hurt my tenshi." He said kissing me, "Are you sure?"

I nodded, closing my eyes and biting my lip.

In one swift movement he entered my body and I could feel my virginity being ripped.

He stilled within me to let me get adjusted to his size while he licked the tears off of my face.

We sat there for what felt like hours but was only a few minutes. As soon as the pain subsided, I got curious and I wiggled and ground my hips to his and moaned.

He took this as the cue to go. Slowly he began to pull out 'till only the tip of him was inside me before pushing back in.

He started repeating these movements until I got tired of his slow pace and told him to go faster.

Next thing I knew was that Sesshomaru was pistoning into me with his demonic speed and I felt myself come closer to completion only for him to pull out.

"Sesshy-kun." I whined until he turned me onto my hands and knees before thrusting back into my heat and took me as a dog would.

"S…..Sesshy…..kun….there oh yes there!" I said between moans as he hit my sweet spot bringing the heat of passion into my body.

I felt him lean over me and cage my body with his and as I was about to topple over the peak he bit the junction of my neck making my world once again shatter and my vision go white as I felt him come inside of me. It was then that I heard the great Lord Sesshomaru howl victoriously.

Soon after Sesshomaru stopped howling and pumping into me we both collapsed covered in sweat panting.

I looked over to Sesshomaru and saw a strange glint in his eye. I knew he had marked me as his mate, I was from a demon slayer village after all. But that shouldn't have put that glint in his eye.

"What is it Sesshy-kun?" I asked

"Nothing my mate, my tenshi."

"Ok, well goodnight." I said smiling at him.

"Goodnight my mate, and my pup" he stated with his hand over my womb making me understand what had put that glint in his eye as I placed my hand on top of his.

Ok how'd yall like it?

R&R pplz


End file.
